This Program Project outlines derivatives of phenylethylamines that exhibit a wide variety of pharmacological actions. Some of these biological properties include (1) actions on the central nervous system (apparent dopamine receptor stimulants, antagonists of apomorphine, inhibitors of various reflexes); (2) cardiac slowing, hypotensive agents; (3) alpha and/or beta-receptor stimulants; (4) agents that antagonize the pharmacological actions of nicotine; (5) tertiary hemicholinium-like compounds and (6) agents that are potent inhibitors of the sympathetic nervous system. Research in this area will allow the evaluation of the SAR of these agents with diverse pharmacological properties. We will continue to evaluate analogs of our highly active agents and explore other ring systems. Even though the experiments outlined cover a wide diversity of experimental procedure, we have had extensive experience with the synthetic routes and experimental procedures for biological evaluation. We have on going collaborators who will provide special experimental expertise.